


golden

by solardenbrough



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Cuddles, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, momo is a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solardenbrough/pseuds/solardenbrough
Summary: Just a early morning with two boyfriends and their cat.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	golden

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing I write while listening to Harry Styles :)
> 
> Do apologize for the mistakes since I wrote this at two in the morning

When Zuko woke up, the first thing he could hear was Sokka’s snoring. ‘And he claims he doesn’t snore.’ Zuko thought, thinking of pulling out his phone just to record it and show him once he woke up.

He smiled nevertheless, turning away so he was flush against Sokka’s bare chest. Sokka was so goddam warm in the morning. Just the thought of getting up from the warm bundle of blankets they had, made him shiver a bit.

Yet even then, Sokka was yet to wake up even with the bright sunlight in his face. Meanwhile, Zuko took the time to admire all of his boyfriend’s face details. He has already completely memorized all of his features, yet Zuko couldn’t get enough of him. 

There were still times where Zuko could not believe that such a wonderful such as Sokka could ever love him as much. He has messed up so many times in his lifetime and yet Sokka always wanted him.

Even when Zuko wasn’t brave enough to come out to Uncle Iroh, which he suspected already knew of his sexuality, Sokka was always there. 

Zuko stroked some of the soft brown hair,pushing it out of his face as he thought of how hard he was pulling at his wonderful locks of brown hair. Zuko simply just blushed of the events of last night.

Zuko just kept admiring him until the deep blue shades of blue looked staight at him.

“Morning….” Sokka yawned, pulling the smaller spoon by his waist. God Zuko loved him so much. 

“Morning sweetheart….” Zuko stroked his cheek as he felt their cat, Momo, a sweet but miracle he still had all of his nine lives, jump up on the bed.

Zuko was definitely gonna be completing with a darn cat for his boyfriend, but there wasn’t anything Zuko wasn’t willing to do.


End file.
